1. Technical Field
The invention relates to power tools. More particularly, the invention relates to a holstered cordless power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cordless power tools are well known and highly reliable. In the case of a cordless power tool, such as a cordless electric drill, a detachable battery pack is typically inserted into the tool's handle to power the tool. When the charge on the battery pack is depleted, the battery pack is readily removed from the tool and another battery pack, containing a full charge, can be substituted therefore, while the depleted pack is recharged in a charger unit.
It has been suggested that the battery pack may be replaced with an adapter that allows the power tool to be operated either from a remote battery pack or from another power source. It has further been suggested that the power tool may be connected to a cable which is then connected to a power source, such as a battery pack, which may be worn on the user's person.
In the case of a standard cordless power tool, the weight of the battery affects the applicability of the tool for certain users, such as those people who have less strength in their hands, for example smaller persons or older persons. The use of a cord, either through an adapter or, through an arrangement where the cord is a permanent feature of the power tool, can be effective in lightening the weight of the tool and thus make the tool more useful. However, the use of a cord itself in lieu of the battery pack, reproduces the problem that the cordless tool was designed to avoid, that is it makes the device less portable. Further, in such approach, one must either drag the external power source along by the cord, for example by setting it on a table or other surface while the tool is being used; or the person wears it in the form of a vest. In all such cases, the power tool, while portable with regard to the need for an AC power source, is nonetheless more cumbersome.
It would be advantageous to provide a power tool that can be operated from a portable power source, such as a battery, and yet that provides an integrated and easy to carry and use configuration.